La veuve
by Ch0chette
Summary: Elle serra ses bras autour d’elle, pour se persuader qu’elle n’était pas toute seule, que pour une fois il était là et qu’il allait pouvoir lui murmurer des mots à l’oreille. Comme il le faisait si bien avant.


_Amis du jour bonjour_

_Un Os en attendant la suite_

_Cour parce que triste, j'ai me déprime c'est vrai alors je ne m'étends pas_

_J'èspère que ça vous plaira pour le peu qu'il y a _

_Bisous Bisous _

_Ch0chette_

_**

* * *

**_

La douleur de l'âme pèse plus que la souffrance du corps

_**[Publius SYRUS]**_

Un sourire fade apparut sur ses lèvres

Comme chaque fois qu'elle venait ici

Elle n'avait pas la force de sourire d'habitude, elle n'en avait pas la moindre envie de toute façon, mais cet endroit, leurs souvenirs la faisait sourire. A chaque fois.

On était fin janvier, et le pays été réputé pour avoir un climat polaire. Elle s'arrangeait toujours pour venir lorsqu'il faisait froid, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se sente bien ici, plus maintenant, c'était inacceptable.

Elle serra ses bras autour d'elle, pour se persuader qu'elle n'était pas toute seule, que pour une fois il était là et qu'il allait pouvoir lui murmurer des mots à l'oreille. Comme il le faisait si bien avant.

Un sanglot secoua son corps et elle serra plus fort ses bras autour d'elle. Il n'était plus là et le vide était oppressant, la douleur lui empêchait de respirer. Il n'était plus là, et elle non-plus finalement.

Elle était partie loin, avec lui, quelque part où tout était beau, clair et calme, ou l'amour régnait, ou il était généreux et doux, et pas féroce et dévastateur

_**Le début de l'absence est comme la fin de la vie**_

_**[Félix Lope De Vega]**_

Elle était morte en même temps que lui, elle le savait parce que plus aucun de ses sourires, aucun de ses visages heureux n'étaient sincères, il était tous faux, tous douloureux. Mais elle savait également que cette douleur était importante, elle témoignait du lien qui la maintenait accroché à lui, et c'est ce qui importait aujourd'hui, savoir que l'amour était le plus fort, plus fort que l'absence, plus fort que la mort

_**Il faut accepter l'amour avec tout son cortège de souffrances, parce que l'amour ne vient pas sans souffrance, et c'est par là qu'il est grand.**_

_**[Roger FOURNIER]**_

Mais il lui manquait un peu plus chaque jour, la souffrance ne diminuait pas, le temps n'adoucissait pas ses mœurs et elle ne voulait pas passer le reste de sa vie à pleurer sur cette montagne, il ne l'aurait pas permis, pour lui, elle méritait une vie heureuse et plein d'amour, avec pleins de petits bébé, même s'il n'était pas de lui, ce qui comptait c'était qu'ils soient un peu d'elle.

Mais elle refusait, car elle les avait déjà imaginé ses enfants, avec des grand yeux noisette, un don pour le hockey et une répartie à toute épreuve, mais aussi une âme pure, des valeurs sures et surtout un cœur grand et rempli d'amour. C'est ça qu'elle voulait, un peu d'elle et un peu de lui, pas un autre, surtout pas un autre, il était le seul et l'unique, elle aurait aimé avoir des enfants, mais si c'était dans ses conditions, elle n'en voulait plus.

Elle n'en aurait même pas eu la force de toute façon, c'était fini maintenant, elle ne savait pas comment elle allait faire, sans lui, sans son amour et son courage pour eux deux. Même quand c'était lui qui était cessé être le plus faible

_**« Le **__**cancer**__** est une maladie caractérisée par une prolifération cellulaire anormalement importante au sein d'un tissu normal de l'organisme, de telle manière que la survie de ce dernier est menacée. Ces cellules dérivent toutes d'un même clone, cellule initiatrice du cancer qui a acquis certaines caractéristiques lui permettant de se diviser indéfiniment. Au cours de l'évolution de la maladie, certaines cellules peuvent migrer de leur lieu de production et former des métastases. Pour ces deux raisons, le dépistage du cancer doit être le plus précoce possible. Mais dans le cas de votre mari, nous avons détecté le cancer bien trop tard : il a déjà attaqué le foie, les reins et l'estomac, je suis désolé Madame Venturi, il n'y a plus rien à faire, juste rester auprès de lui, pour ne pas qu'il se sente seul »**_

Et maintenant, qui est ce qui restait auprès d'elle pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule ?

Maintenant il était mort

Et elle aussi


End file.
